Moving On
by flight29down4ever
Summary: After Sleeping Beauty Epidode. A Rylor aka ryan and taylor Ryan starts to thinking about what he and Marissa had. Was it good? Was it what he wanted? What does he want now? or should i say who does he what? read. probally fluff!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Thinking After Taylor left the pool house after their kiss Ryan started thinking. That was an amazing kiss. But I mean she is Taylor. Wait why am I being so mean. Taylor is one of our friends. She helped Marissa get back into Harbor even against her mother's wishes. That must have been horrible to live with her mother as evil as she is. And also how does Taylor do that. Immediatly know what I'm feeling even when I haven't even felt it. I mean Marissa couldn't even do that. Wait why am I comparing her to Marissa. I mean yeah Marissa and I dated off and on for so long but we could never make it work. I loved her but yet I still always remained just mostly a friend. There was always competion when I wanted Marissa. First with Luke and Oliver and then with Trey. Did I ever want Marissa for the right reasons? Or was I afraid she would just get hurt with anyone else? It think I see it now. I love and loved Marissa but she would want me to move on. I need to move on. And Taylor. She is this big ball of fire. Energetic smart and so beautiful. I thought an angel was walking in at that chaity dinner with her in that red amazing dress. I think I better go talk to Taylor. Will it be to late? Will Taylor have moved on? or maybe just pretending? What will Ryan do? Review please because i have never written more then one shots i need some advice!!! What do you think i should do next with my story? 


	2. Chapter 2

Note: So sorry that it took me so long to update. I had so much homework and projects then I got sick so yeah. Well was thinking for a long time what to do next and I think I have come up with something. Review and tell me what you think or other suggestions! Oh I never heard what happened to Taylor's dad so I kind of made something up in my story. Oh and sorry about last chapter's format! That as like one of my first posts and it didn't turn out to look to good (lol)

Chapter 2

Ryan's mind was racing as he ran out of the pool house. To his surprise Taylor was standing by the pool staring out over the view that the Cohen house posses. With Ryan in such a fast pace mind set when he saw Taylor he immediately yelled:

"Taylor!"

Taylor taken aback by the unexpected call hurriedly turned around to Ryan but in the process slipped on the slippery pool side. Wearing high heels with no traction probably wasn't a good idea at this point. Taylor fell backwards into the crisp, clear sparkling water. One of Taylor's hidden secrets is that she never learned how to swim. Taylor's dad when she was younger drowned on a family vacation so her mother forbid her to go swimming.

Ryan realizing the situation before him quickly realized that Taylor couldn't swim. Ryan rapidly removed his top coat and dove into the Cohen's pool after Taylor. Ryan was so scared that he was going to lose another girl he had feelings for. He couldn't let that happen. I mean it was his fault she fell when he accidentally yelled at her. Two many emotions and thoughts were flooding through Ryan's head that he only knew that he had to save her.

In the midst of Ryan's hopeful dive Taylor stopped thrashing around in the water. Ryan knew that this wasn't a good sign. Taylor just started sinking to the bottom of the pool. Ryan finally reached down to where she was and he scooped her up in his arms. He was swimming as fast and put as much muscle and power behind it.

In the middle of this rescue mission Seth comes out of the house and walks over to the pool expecting to see Ryan swimming where he heard someone dive into the water moments ago. To Seth's amazement he sees the situation at hand and ran over to where Ryan was about to surface with Taylor.

Ryan quickly became aware of Seth's presence and Seth helped Ryan lift Taylor out of the pool onto the side. Reaching the surface Ryan started gasping for air and Taylor's lifeless body coughed and spit out a lot of water. Ryan was at ease when he saw Taylor cough out the water. While Ryan was at ease Seth had a sense of panic running through him.

"Ryan she isn't waking up. She's shaking. Not like she is cold either. I think she is having a panic attack!"

Ryan then too saw that Taylor was shaking almost in a fit state. He abruptly picked up Taylor into his arms and said:

"Seth get the keys to the car we're going to the hospital!"

Seth took off towards the house in front of Ryan with his bird arms a flailing as he ran. Seth opened the door for Ryan carrying lifeless Taylor in his arms dripping with the water running off her slim body.

Sandy and Kirsten were in the kitchen having a bowl of ice cream as a soothing ending to an eventful newpsie (sp) event when Seth and Ryan burst through the door. Kirsten was the first to say something out of her and Sandy.

"What happened? Is okay? Breathing?"

Seth completly out of breath answered: "No she is having some kind of panic fit we need to get her to the hospital to see what is wrong!"

Kirsten oddly taking charge ordered: "Sandy you drive! Seth and Ryan you guys get Taylor out to the car! I'll get blankets to keep her warm. I'll call Veronica from the car."

Everyone ran off into their designated directions and then meet in the car. Sandy drove as fast as he could just like Grease Lighting from Grease (lol inside joke). Ryan had Taylor spread across his lap covering the blankets over her neglecting himself. When he stroked her wet hair he kept saying: "Come on Taylor. Please I can't go through this again. Please wake up. I'm sorry." Ryan felt as though he might cry feeling so alone with all of the women in his life leaving him. He couldn't do this again. He might not last this time.

What will happen to Taylor? What will Veronica do or not do? Will more of Taylor's past resurface? Okay review please and tell me what you think! Was it better and longer? Tell me suggestions from future chapters to!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! Well I'm back again for another chapter. I just want to say one thing before I post the chapter. I only got a few reviews from everyone and just things saying like post soon. I kind of what to know if you liked the chapter and if so like what? I mean you could be like Taylor falling in the pool was a good idea or like that was stupid! I just want to serious know what you guys think. Okay on that note here's chapter three:

Chapter 3

"Ryan she is going to be okay" was Seth's reassuring words to Ryan on the way to the hospital.  
"Seth if anything happens to her I will never forgive myself." Replied Ryan. "Ryan you dove into the water to save her. You did save her. The panic attack was completely out of your control."

Before Ryan could say anything Kirsten yelled, "Were here!" Under his breath so no one heard Ryan muttered _finally._

Sandy and Seth and offered to help Ryan carry Taylor into the hospital but Ryan wouldn't let go of her. Sandy and Seth go the message and just followed Kirsten's lead to the door.

"Mom, did you get a hold of Veronica?" said Seth. "No. Veronica is on a date and will not take the phone at the restaurant." "Did you tell her that we were taking Taylor to the hospital?" asked Ryan. "Yeah I did and the receptonist said she still wouldn't take the call." said Kirsten in a quiet voice when answering Ryan.

"Sandy maybe you should go over there…

"I'm going to go over there…..

Both said at the same time. After being married so long you already know what the other is thinking sometimes. "Yeah well since we agree that I should get the women I'm going to go" said Sandy as he started to jog toward the car.

"What kind of mother doesn't come running when she hears her daughter is being taken to the hospital?" asked a confused Seth.

"An ungrateful and unloving mother that's who!" said Ryan in a sharp tone.

"Come on boys we need to go get Taylor in there" said a worried Kirsten.

Once Taylor was admitted and the three Cohens' were sitting in her room:

"Hey Ryan are you okay?" said Kirsten.

"Why hasn't she woken up yet? I just need to see that she is going to be fine." He said as he sat by her bed side rubbing her hand that had an IV in it.

"Ryan exactly how did Taylor end up in the pool? Asked Seth.

"Well she left the pool house kind of confused after giving me tea and…."

"Wait why was she confused?" said Seth.

"Because we kissed and neither of us knew exactly what it meant. So after thinking for a few minutes about what that kiss meant and how I felt about her I ran out to catch her. To my surprise she was pacing by the pool. With my quick mind set then I kind of yell Taylor! She was startled and when she was turning about she slipped and fell into the pool" said Ryan in a voice just above a whisper as if not wanting Taylor who was lying in front of him to relive it in someway.

"Ryan, you can't possibly think for a second that this was your fault." Said Kirsten

"But it was my fault for startling her and not talking to her before she left the pool house."

"Ryan she could have slipped before you came out. A girl's heels can be very dangerous" said Seth with his Cohen way of making a joke at an inappropriate moment.

All of a sudden all three turned to look at Taylor who was starting to come to.

"Taylor? Taylor sweetie can you hear me?" said Ryan in such a loving low voice.

"Ryan? Ryan is that you?" said Taylor with some tears in her eyes.

"Yeah it is me. Are you okay? How do you feel? Does anything hurt? Or…" Ryan said just firing off all these questions.

"Ryan for a guy that—that doesn't talk too much just said a week's worth of conversation." Taylor replied sarcastically trying to lighten the mood. She could tell she scared everyone. She was hoping to change the subject of why she had that panic attack. She knew what happened but wasn't sure if she could talk about. Ryan cracked a small smile. Know that Taylor was funny and he never would be.

"Taylor is thee something your not telling us?" said the mother figure in the room Kirsten.

"Yeah Taylor why did the water freak you out so badly?" said Seth.

"Well drowning can be frightening Seth. Besides, um Ryan what were you running to come tell me?" said Taylor in a rushed voice hoping to change the subject.

"Taylor we can talk about that later. Right now I want to make sure you are okay." Said Ryan in worried voice. HE was still stroking her hand with his but making it known to her.

"Ryan I'm fine" said Taylor in a warm voice. "But Taylor you had a panic attack have you had them before? Cause I mean the doctor told us that usually a severe attack like that wouldn't be your first."

"Well I might have had them when I was like—like when I was little or something. Um anyways is my mom here?" The three Cohens''' in the room were a little shocked that she actually wanted to see her mom usually they fought.

"Sandy went to get her Taylor I think she…" but Kirsten didn't get to finish her sentence because Sandy entered who was apparently oblivious to Taylor consciousness.

"That bitch. God I have never seen a worse mother!" said Sandy as he entered the room.

"Sandy!" said an angry Kirsten then pointing to Taylor.

"Oh sorry. How are you feeling Taylor?" in a rushed and apologetic voice.

"Well I guess that is the answer with you mom. Where is she dad?" said Seth knowing that Taylor wasn't going to divulge this secret she was hiding.

"Well I went to the restaurant and Veronica left. But she left a message saying that Taylor going to the hospital could wait till lunch time tomorrow. Maybe she'll swing by then. Oh and that I could take care of it" Said Sandy in an angered tone toward Veronica.

Ryan looked over and saw the hurt in Taylor's eyes.

"Did you tell her that I nearly –drowned?" asked Taylor. Ryan noticed that when she said drowned it was like an angered "I almost died mom" it was like she was afraid to say that word.

"Yeah I did" said Sandy.

"Why Taylor?" asked Ryan. "Is it the water? Can you not swim or something?"

"Sandy—Seth why don't we let Taylor talk I'm sure she wants some privacy." Said Kirsten in that wonderful motherly voice knowing that Taylor trusted Ryan and this secret was probably pretty traumatic.

So the Cohens'' left peacefully. Ryan turned once the door was shut and looked deeply into Taylor's eyes.

"Taylor what happened back there? What is the significance with water? And why is your mom not coming till tomorrow?" Ryan had so many questions that telling her he wanted to give this relationship thing a try just wasn't important.

"Ryan she's not coming tomorrow!" Said Taylor in an angry voice.

"Well if you don't want her to Taylor then I will make sure she doesn't" said Ryan in his protective voice.

"No you don't get it Ryan!" shouted Taylor and Ryan was kind of startled. He started rubbing her fore hand and waited till she explained.

"Ryan she is gone. She took off." Said Taylor

"But Sandy just talked to him saying she will come tomorrow." Said Ryan gesturing to the door where The Cohen's were.

"No I can tell she took off when Sandy told me how she reacted to the drowning. She knows I remembered. And now she is scared so she took off."

"Scared. Scared of what—what did you remember in the water?" asked Ryan really confused.

"My dad drown Ryan when I was little. My mother forbid me to go swimming after that. When I get submerged under the water I remember that night when my dad died." Said Taylor now completely balling.

"Oh Taylor I'm sorry. Seeing a freak accident like that must be horrible." Ryan said moving his hand down to hold her hand again.

"Ryan that isn't what I remember when I'm in the water. He didn't drown _accidentally_ Ryan." Said Taylor looking directly into his eyes with tears running down.

"Taylor are you sure I mean …IT was your….?

So what do you think? Kinda long and cliff hanger. So review and seriously tell me what you think! K bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Taylor your mom killed your dad?" asked Ryan ina low voice.

"Yeah Ryan we cannot let her get away with this! Not again." Ryan could tell Taylor was devistated. Know your mother killed your father.

"Taylor...umm...why..." started Ryan. "They were about to get a divorce" said Taylor.

"I don't know why though. But...but when my mom was...drowning him...he said _Veronica someone will find out what happened to Micheal_! " Taylor sniffed stil crying from the emotional blow.

"Do you have any idea who Micheal is?" asked Ryan. "No I don't. That was the first time I have ever heard my parents talkign about a Micheal"

"Taylor I'm gonna go out side and tell Sandy what you told me. We won't let her get away with this Taylor. I promise you." Ryan was still holding her hand and when Taylor heard him make her that promise she knew that her mother would never get away with the murder of her dad. When Ryan made a promise he meant it.

Outside the room after Ryan retold the Cohens Taylor's story:

"Veronica Killed her husband? asked Kirstein. Ryan nodded. "WE were nothing but a frined to her and she was a criminal!"

"I can't imagine seeing my dad's death over and over in my head. Oh my god ,Taylor" said a very concern Ryan.

"No wonder Taylor was aways trying to make friends and fit in. She was subconciously trying to get away from that monster." said a sympathetic Seth.

"What are you gonna do Sandy?" asked Kirstein.

"I'm gonna cathch that bitch!" said Sandy. " She lead us to believe that she was just cold but she killed Patrick (ie i made that up aka taylors dad) ! He was such a swet innocent man. I'm gonna make sure Veronica gets what she deserves!"

Sandy turned to Ryan and asked: "Does Taylor have any idea of who this Micheal could be?" Ryan shook his head "Taylor said that was the first time she had ever heard her parents talk about him." he paused and then said " You know hwat guys I'm gonna go see Taylor and see how she is holding up."

"Okay sweetie. Tell Taylor we can stay with us and we'll be in in a minute." then she turned to Seth and asked "Seth hunny why don't you call Summer so she can come see Taylor." "Yeah I'll go pick her up" said Seth in his boyfriendy voice. So Seth was on his way out to go call Summer.

Ryan walked up to Taylor's door but was suprised when it was locked. "Taylor are you changing? Are you okay? It's me Ryan. Why is the door locked?" Tehn all of a sudden is heard a very oud high pitched scream that was definatly Taylors' "Taylor!" Ryan screamed. He backed up and used all of his power to kick down the door.

Inside there was a man dressed ina nurses attire and was smuthering her. "Get off of her! Ryan screamed. The man suprised by Ryan's entrance awas alarmed and dropped the pillow and ran for the window. Ryan seeing it was to late to chase after the man ran to Taylor's side.

"Taylor? Taylor sweetie? Are you okay? Please be okay. Come on baby talk to me"

"She's trying ...to ...kill ...me Ryan!" said Taylor gasping for air. "Taylor I'm not gonna leave your side. Your gonna stay at the Cohen's where I know you will be safe. I won't let your mother hurt you."

"I ...figured that when you called me ...baby" said Taylor as her breathing was steading out

"Taylor I know this is really bad timing but I want make this offical because i know it is importan to you. Willl you be my girlfriend?" "Oh Ryan that means so much to me. Of...course i willl." she said to fast and lost her breath again. "Especially with my mom trying to KILL me I might need a boyfriend to talk to." "Well you will have me to talk to you and protect you. Come here." Ryan sat up against the wall and pulled Taylor into his arms as she was already on the floor and they both just sat there in each others arms the safest place they know.

What will happen to Taylor? Who will be there to save her? How will Ryan protect his girlfriend? Who is MIcheal? Where is Veronica? So many questions and I don't have all the answers so that is where you come in because i know you guys are more creative than me. So review with some more ideas

Thanx ryantaylor18


	5. Chapter 5

Quick question: Does anyone have any proof or pictures that Devon Werkheiser and Lindsey Shaw are dating? Email me them! THANX

I'm not getting like any reviews! Guys...and Girls I need to know what you think of my story because right now I don't like it. IDK please review with help and suggestions!

Chapter 5

After the hospital incident Kirstein and Sandy had Taylor removed from the hospital and moved her into their house. Since Ryan and Taylor were now dating and the Cohen's trust Ryan and Taylor, Sandy and Kirstein let Taylor stay in the pool house with Ryan. Ryan started putting a pillow and a blanket on the floor next to the mattress of the bed.

"Ryan, what are you doing?" asked Taylor. "I was going to sleep on the floor and let you have the bed." Said Ryan a little confused by his girlfriends assertiveness. "Ryan you don't have to sleep on the floor. I mean were dating now, plus I don't know if I will be able to sleep or feel safe if you weren't there."

"Taylor I want you to feel safe I only suggested the floor not knowing if I was pushing you into something" said her caring boyfriend. "Ryan, do you think my mother will try to kill me again?" said Taylor as she started to remember what happened at the hospital. Ryan walked over Taylor and gave her a hug.

"Taylor sweetie I don't want you to think aobut your mom Sandy is taking care of that. I am to worry about you so there is no more worrying to be done" "I will try Ryan but it is hard" "Well, maybe I can help you take your mind off of it." Said Ryan in a seductive tone walking up to Taylor and putting his hand on her cheek. "Yeah, maybe a long session of that would help" said Taylor.

After about five minutes had passed Taylor pulled apart from Ryan and said: "Not to ruin the mood or anything but where is Seth? I mean we haven't heard from him or Summer since Seth left from the hospital"

"Do you want to go see Summer and maybe Seth got laid up over there?" "Maybe we should just call" said Taylor. "There laying us as you say it could be something we don't want to walk in on" said Taylor.

"Maybe your right" said Ryan as he got out his cell phone. Taylor took it and dialed Summer's number. On the second ring Summer picked up and said: "What do you want Atwood? Where is Seth?" in an angry voice. "Okay first of all it's Taylor and what do you mean? Seth isn't there? "Oh sorry Tay umm… no Cohen called me like a couple hours ago and said he would pick me up to see you at the hospital. By the way how are you, Tay? "Oh I'm okay besides the fact of drowning, a panic attack, and nearly killed by a nurse smothering me?

"Wow bad day"said Sum

"Who was this nurse?" "I don't know. All I know is that he must have been hired from my mom." "your mom? Why you mom? Your mom wouldn't want to kill you." "Because….(tears forming) because she killed….my DAD!!!!!" That BITCH I HATE HER!!!!" Taylor turned to Ryan and just cried while he took the phon and finished talking to Summer. "Sum, hey it's Atwood . Yeah she remember a suppressed memory of her father's death. WE have reason to believe to believe that Veronica killed her husband. Wait you said Seth isn't there?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ryan asked Summer to come directly to the Cohen house and not ot stop for anything or anyone. Taylor was still crying and Ryan was still holding her in a hug. Ryan took her hand and they both ran into the house loooking for Sandy and Kirstein. Luckily both Sandy and Kirstein were both in the kitchen

"Sandy, Seth never made it to Summer's. Have you heard from him?" said Ryan. "Oh my god, Seth was.." started Kirstein. "Kirstein he will be fine we'll find him."said Sandy as he came in close to Kirstein and gave her a hug. "I'll call the police to report Seth ...missing" said Kirstein in a shaky voice. "Kirstein, no I'll do it so the receptionist will actually understand what is being said.

While Sandy was on the phone with the police Taylor squeezed Ryan's hand as she said: "This is all my fault! If I had Sandy and Kirstein to NOT call my mom or just had gone home when I left the pool houe that night."

Ryan turned and faced Taylor and replied: "Baby, if you had gone home that night none of us would have known your nother killed your dad. She is going to be punished for what she did Tay. You had no idea tha she would run or turn into some crazed maniac. You cannot be held responcibles for you mother's misktakes and I won't let you feel guilty."

"Even if she has Seth?" said a now balling Taylor. "Taylor we are going to get justice for your dad and will find out who Micheal is. Plus we don't know what happed to Seth. Who knows he could have made the real life Captian Oats and is now involved in an indepth conversation on health affects of hay!" Ryan said trying to stop Taylor from crying.

"Ryan how is you can always make me laugh?" asked Taylor." I guess it is just part of my charm"

All of a sudden the telephone rang and Sandy answered it. " yes this is Sandy cohen. Tim(an officer) what is going on? The Range Rover is still at the hospital? Is he? Okay call me if y9ou get another information. Yes. Thank you. bye." Said Sandy. He turned to the rest of the family and said:"WEll as you heard the Range Rover is still there but no SEth." Kirstein and Taylor both started crying and ran into their respective lovers arms. Sandy and Ryan looked at each other and both were thinking the same thing?

_What the helll is Veronica up to?_

I need suggestions for further information PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!


End file.
